Hope
by Team Cap
Summary: (One-shot. Request fic. Agencyshipping.) Today is the day where Black was sealed in the light stone. White's thoughts about Black's absence when he was stuck in the light stone. Cover photo colored by me.


**This is another request fic from amino. XxHildaMiragexX requested agency and it's an insight into how White feels during Black's absence and the ending is their reunion. So...yeah spoilers if you haven't read the latest B2W2 chapters ^^;**

* * *

Every day felt like I was walking on a path made of nails, where the razor-sharp edges were on top.

Supposedly, blood should come out every time I took a step. I should scream in pain and agony every time I place my foot on those knife-like ends.

But there wasn't any.

I see no scars, no dry blood, and not even a scratch.

It took me at least a year to know why I couldn't feel any physical pain, until one, fateful day.

I was in my office doing my personal business. The PokeStar Studios was just created after a month and yet, it was already a success. As the one who started the project, I'm proud, but I couldn't feel any sort of giddy feeling in my chest. Instead, I felt pain throbbing in my chest. The feeling was similar to how those movie characters were being choked; it was suffocating! I couldn't breathe well, and every time I looked at the records, just to cheer myself up, I felt...nothing.

The success was nil for me, and I couldn't understand why. I _wanted_ to understand but no matter how long I stare at the beautiful, positive graph of the studios' success, I couldn't really feel anything. I feel sad, and maybe even depressed.

I apparently grew tired of looking and instead, I tried pacing around the office, hoping to find something that could brighten up my day, but then I saw today's date.

I immediately averted my eyes at the calendar, and then, I felt something in me snapped.

I felt like a thin stick dawdling in the woods and when a heavy, or even light foot stepped on me, I was easily snapped...broken…destroyed...splintered...

Then and there, I realized why I couldn't feel happiness.

_Today is the day where Black was sealed in the light stone._

I never knew I was crying until I felt a tear rolling through my cheek. I tapped it, the warmth and wet sensations of the teardrop spread throughout my two fingers. I sniffled, trying to remove the tears from flowing but it kept on falling like water plummeting from a waterfall.

I took the deepest breath that I could take. My breath hitched in my throat, but I didn't care. I tried to find a tissue on my desk, and thankfully, I got one. I grabbed the box and wiped the tears away, hoping it will stop, but no matter how many times I rubbed it off, it just kept on coming; it's unstoppable.

I let out a soft, muffled cry. No, White, no. I can do this. _You_ can do this. These are just tears. They will calm down soon.

Soon...

As I was about to grab another tissue, I heard a knock from the door.

"Hey, White?" there was a pause, and then a stutter followed, "I-It's me, Bianca," I was silent as I continued listening to her, "I-Is it alright if I stay here? I...I _really_ needed company and Cheren is busy with his Gym Leader Exam, so...I have no one else to turn into..."

I know I couldn't just decline her offer. After all, she too lost someone important to her on this day.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up straight. "Y-Yes, you can," I choked, my voice as dry as the desert.

Somehow I heard her tone changed from sad to worry. But really, she didn't have to worry about me; she was the one who needed help.

"W-White, are you okay?"

I know I couldn't comfort her when I'm feeling down; I have to stay strong. "No," I spoke firmly. "I'm just thirsty. I forgot to drink water."

"Oh, want me to get it for you?"

I paused, but I later nodded. "Sure, thank you."

"Okay, hold on!"

I learned a lot about Black that day. All Bianca ever talked about was how much of big dreamer Black was and how smart he was. Talking about him made me miss him more. It's only been a year, but...it hurts. It hurts so bad that I want this pain to end so badly...and so quickly. I want it to end. I want it to stop. I couldn't be happy because of it. It hurt. It hurt so much. I can't stand this pain anymore!

The longer I think about it, my desire to break down just kept on increasing. I just want to be alone and cry. It hurt...

But I know I couldn't. Bianca is there, after all. I don't want her to worry about me...

After that day, I considered skipping meals or even hurt myself. I could've stopped myself from doing it, but I just stood there, frozen.

I sniffled, shaking my head. I knew Black wouldn't want me like this, so I ate, even if it's just a little, and decided to ignore the sharp knife's temptation in the kitchen.

**...**

**...**

Bianca and I became close friends as the year went by. All we ever talk about is Black and how much we miss him. Bianca cried a lot every time our topic was about him, but who could blame her, really?

Black didn't deserve to disappear just like that; he deserved to scream about his dream with flying colors. I...

I miss him so badly that when I saw him again, I swear I will give him the biggest hug he could ever receive.

I just want to be there for him from now on.

**...**

**...**

It's funny how the saying 'dreams do come true' could really happen.

Time continues to pass by and my search for Black continues. I know he wasn't dead. I know he's still alive. He only got sucked _into_ the stone and—I—I don't know...

I sniffled, hiding my tears from Professor Fennel. No, I can't. I couldn't.

"White, are you okay?" she asked while I just silently nodded.

She continued rambling about dreams and other things until a certain word caught my attention.

"The light stone."

The light stone? What did she mean by that?

"There's a possibility that—"

A possibility? I tried to process the words until it was clear in my head. A possibility. A possibility! It's all I needed to know.

This is a chance—_my_ chance to help Black escape from the light stone.

"W-Where is the light stone, Professor?" I asked, my voice croaking. She stopped, looking at me with a concerned expression, but later sighed and said:

"It's in the Dreamyard."

Professor Fennel said that the light stone is there and I know Black is inside that very stone.

I bit my lip, wiping the tears away, as I stood up. My face was flaring with determination. I have to help him. It's my chance to save him this time.

I'll...

I took a deep breath.

I will do whatever it takes to get him back. I will do whatever takes to bring him home.

**...**

**...**

The last thing I saw was a bright light blinding my vision. It took a while, but as I flutter my eyes open, I saw N holding me. I was confused at first, but N explained to me what happened.

It turns out I got sucked into the light stone and the thought of it managed to make my heart beat fast.

I'm inside the stone. I'm in it? Then...Then that means...!

Everything managed to have stopped when I heard a familiar, loud voice.

"DAMMIT!"

My eyes widened like saucers hearing that word.

I knew that voice very well. I knew it's him! It has to be...it has to be...!

Turning around, my eyes widened even further, as my mouth fell agape. "Bla...Black...?"


End file.
